The Way You Are
by IWriteStories1
Summary: Four siblings come to a weird town, with weird secrets. They come to live a normal life, well at least try. However, things don't go their way in wanting to be unnoticed. Vampires, werewolves, and wizards, oh my! Embry/OC, Collin/OC, Leah/OC, Brady/OC. Rated T for language.
1. Who They Are

A/N: i do not own twilight

* * *

Iris Jade (born: May 4) and Jann Sapphire Diaz (born: September 15). Has an older brother named Kyle Emerald (born: May 21). They also have a younger sister named Kristen Amethyst (born: February 26). They had their middle names named after their birthstone, well except for Iris. She had been born the same month as her older brother, and Emerald didn't match what her parents chose as her first name. So, they had chosen a color close to the stone's color.

Their birthstones had matched who they were very well. Both Kyle and Iris were very much like their birthstone as they say. Emerald would grant the owner foresight, good fortune, and youth. They were both lucky people and could always sense things were going to happen. They also looked younger than their age. Jann was a very protective person. As said, her birthstone, Sapphire, would protect loved ones from envy and harm. It was also said to attract heavenly blessings. That did not seem true to be, as never been seen to have heavenly blessings happening. Kristen was a very smart. Her birthstone, Amethyst was to keep the wearer clear headed and quick-witted. They were a weird bunch of children, you'd think they were hippies, but they weren't, they were lawyers, barely home.

There were two interesting things about these children. All their eye colors matched their birthstones. Iris and Kyle had green eyes, well emerald is the color, but they like just saying green. Jann had blue eyes, sapphire colored eyes were beautiful on her. Kristen had purple eyes, amethyst to be exact. They had a big secret to them. They were wizards, learning magic and making potions and such. Much like the kids on the show _Wizards of Waverly Place._ They were all able to keep their magic though. Their birthstones tied in with their magic. Other than casting spells, they had special powers with their stones. Such as seeing the future (Iris and Kyle), manipulate people from doing things (Jann), and clear people's heads and calming them (Kristen).

These kids were of many ethnicities. They were Italian, Native American, Mexican, Filipino, British, Irish, and Korean. Their father was Italian, Filipino, Korean, and British. Their mother was Native American, Mexican, and Irish. They all looked different. Iris was a light tan, had red-brown hair, and emerald eyes. Kyle was a dirty blonde, not very tan, and emerald eyes. Jann was tan (like most Native Americans), sapphire eyes, and dark brown hair with blonde highlights (which she got done). Kristen was different. She was slightly pale (not too pale), blonde hair, and amethyst eyes. She was said to look like her great grandmother. They were all tanned except for her.

* * *

a/n: i know it's short, but i'm explaining who they are. first official chapter soon


	2. Chapter 1: New Beginning

A/N: i do not own twilight

Here are their ages in my story, if you were wondering;

Embry: 21

Collin: 17

Leah: 22

Brady: 17

Iris: 20

Jann: 17

Kristen: 14

* * *

Iris' POV

We pulled up to our new house. It looked warm and cozy. It had two floors. Jann literally ran inside without getting her stuff. As did Kristen, who has always admired her, wanted to be like her.

"They're so childish," Kyle chuckled.

"We were like that before they were born," I reminded him. We were such little kids back then. Now we're in our 20s and we feel older, much more mature.

"Jann! Kristen! Get your butts out here and help getting stuff!" Our dad yelled walking towards the house.

"We picked our rooms," Jann said skipping out, Kristen on her tail. I had just noticed how much they look alike today. Jann was wearing black shorts and a long sleeved, baggy, brown and black striped shirt. Kristen was wearing grey shorts and a long sleeved, turquoise and silver striped shirt. The difference in their outfits was that Kristen's shirt was tight. I was wearing skinny jeans and green shirt with a gray cardigan. It's cold, I bet they used a warmth spell.

Jann instantly grabbed two of her boxes, both big, and walked inside the house. Kris had gotten one box and ran inside. I got two boxes and walked inside. It looked nice, very homey. The walls were crème and there was black mahogany flooring. I walked up the stairs and saw Jann walking out of the room all the way at the end of the hall.

"I think you should get that room," she pointed to the one on the left of hers, "it has a nice big circle window, like the one in your room at our old house."

"Can I see your room?" I asked my younger sister.

"Yeah, I already painted it!" She said skipping down the stairs. I felt Kyle behind me.

"Pick your room Ris, so I can go in mine." Kyle says.

I walked into the room Jann told me I should take. The window did look like the one in Florida. I set my things down and snapped my fingers, making my room I bright green. It wasn't too bright to hurt your eyes, and it wasn't too dull. I walked over across the hall to Kris' room; it was a decent size, the same as mine. The walls were already lavender and it was a room fit for a 14 year old. She had a dark blue bed frame and baby pink bed sheets. I went to Kyle's room, the room to the left of Kris'. It was the same size as mine, just slightly bigger. He "painted" the walls a dark forest green. His bed frame was already in there, black. His bed sheets were navy blue. He must have flashed it in. I need to do that. I finally walked to Jann's room and it was the biggest, of course she would pick this one. Her walls were azure (a type of blue). They were pretty. Her bed was in there, frame and all. Her frame was gray and she had blue and white bed sheets.

I walked out to get more of my stuff. I had finally flashed my bed in there. I had a light brown bed frame and dark brown bed I flashed in my drawers and such. Then snapped my fingers and all my stuff was going in my walk in closet and drawers. I got all my pictures and used magic to put them on the walls, and did the same with my posters.

I walked to Kyle's room, in hopes to ask him if he wanted to go to the beach. I walked in to find he was nowhere to be found. I went down stairs and into my parents' room. Stuff was flying into places and my parents were sitting on their bed.

"Yes Iris?" my mother asked, looking up from her book.

"Where's Kyle?" I asked.

My father suddenly spoke up, "He went to the house across the street with his friend."

"He already has a friend?" I ask.

"Yeah, we used to live in the Makah reservation when you were a baby. We left when you were two and Kyle had a best friend. He lives here now," my dad said smiling at me, "Why don't you go over there with your sisters and make friends."

"Dad we are here to not be noticed, why do you want me to make friends?"

"We want you guys to live a normal life, your mother and I should not be noticed."

"Fine, I'll go next door with Jann and Kris." I walked back upstairs to Kris' room. She was on her bed listening to her iPod really loudly. I pulled out her ear phones and said, "Let's go across the street."

"Why?" she asked sitting up.

"To make friends."

"Okay!" she said grabbing her flats.

I walked over to Jann's room. She was putting pictures and posters up by hand. I saw her huge white board calendar on her closet door, "Jann let's go next door to meet the neighbors."

"Kay, just one more picture before we go!" she put up the picture of the four of us siblings in Disneyland. That was a fun day.

"Let's go." I said. She smiled putting on her flats and grabbing her ukulele

Jann's POV

I was setting up my wall by hand like a normal person for once. It was actually relaxing. I got most of my pictures up. Then I realized, my calendar isn't filled in yet. The area to write the month was huge so I could draw in it about the month. I wrote July, "artistically" and wrote La Push in the corner with my purple marker. Then started drawing rainbows, and for some reason, I drew a red and brown wolf. I don't know why but I did. Then wrote in the numbers and put "X"s through the days that have passed. I went back to putting pictures up.

"Jann let's go next door to meet neighbors," I heard Iris say behind me.

"Kay, just one more picture before we go!" I said grabbing our Disneyland picture. It was in front of the castle. We went there on the last week we were in Florida. Best week ever, we went everywhere.

"Let's go." I smiled and put on my flats and grabbed my ukulele.

Kristen, Iris, and I started walking across the street. We saw Kyle and a few other boys and damn they were sexy! Seriously, they were tall, muscular, tan, my type of guy! Wow, I am loosing air just looking at them.

"Oh hot damn, they are sexy," I whispered to Iris. I couldn't say that to Kris because I didn't want to expose her to my weirdness and she was on the other side of Iris.

"Calm your hormones," she laughed. As she laughed, the boys did too.

"Hola! Me llamo Jann!" I said standing next to Kyle.

"Hola Jann, I'm Brady," the boy next to me grabbed my hand and kissed. I felt the blood rush to my face.

I felt Kyle tense up, "Aye man, that's my little sister. Hands off."

"Calm down Kyle. It's just a hello." I winked at Brady. Then Kyle introduced me to everyone else. Iris and Kristen were in back of us not paying attention. Of course they would. They were both blaring us out with music.

I looked around the group of boys and one of them caught my eye. He was stunning. Then, when his mouth dropped and he just kept staring, it freaked me out.

"Yeah Collin!" I think his name was Paul exclaimed. Everyone started laughing, I was confused.

I felt really lonely as the only girl, so I grabbed Iris and Kristen, "This is Iris and Kristen." I smiled and pulled out their earphones. Then heard the sound of two girls' groans.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! c:


	3. Chapter 2: What?

A/N: i do not own twilight

Sorry for the lateness, i got grounded b/c i didnt do my summer reading yet. all internet access was taken away...

So hi! lol i forgot to add Kyle's age, it's 22. Just wanted to say, this story is mostly about Jann and Collin. Hope you like this new chapter! Comment! please?

And the reason this story is named The Way You Are is because of my love for that song by David Choi and Kina Grannis, listen to it, you'll like it. the song really reminded me of imprinting :)

* * *

Kyle's POV

I had set my room up perfectly, and then my dad came in with a huge smile on his face.

"Son, do you remember a boy named Embry Call?" he asked me.

"Umm, yeah I think so. I used to hang with him as a kid right?"

"Yeah. It turns out that he lives here. He's downstairs right now."

"How does he know we live here?"

"It's a pretty small place, people find things out fast."

"Okay, I'll go," I said going down the stairs to find my mother talking to a very muscular and shirtless guy.

My mom turned towards me, "Here he is! Embry, you remember Kyle."

"Sup dude." He said putting his hand out. I shook it.

"Hey."

"Wanna meet some of my friend across the street?"

My mom butt in before I could respond, "He would love to make new friends."

"Yeah sure." We walked across the street to find a bunch more shirtless guys. I hope Jann never meets them because she loves these kinds of guys. She likes them tall, dark, and handsome. A plus with them is that they got muscles. She'd be all over them in seconds.

"Guys this is my friend, Kyle Emerald Diaz. He's new to town," Embry said and named everyone in the group. That was when I saw her. She was gorgeous. Leah was her name. Leah had muscles but that could never take away from her beauty. I noticed we were staring at each other, so I looked away.

Jared (I think his name was) said, "Damn Lee, you got a good looking guy." Then he chuckled with everyone. It got quiet for a while, then they started telling me what it was like here. Then all of a sudden they started laughing. Nothing funny was said, so it creeped me out. Then I felt someone next to me.

I looked down to find my little sister smiling like an idiot. Probably because of the shirtless guys. Then she spoke, "Hola! Me llamo Jann!"

"Hola Jann, I'm Brady," he grabbed her hand and kissed it. She blushed of course.

I tensed up and said, "Aye man, that's my little sister. Hands off."

"Calm down Kyle. It's just a hello." Jann said and winked at Brady. Then I introduced her to everyone else. Then Collin was acting weird. His mouth opened wide and he just stared at Jann. He stared at her like Leah did to me.

"Yeah Collin!" Paul exclaimed. Everyone started laughing, I was confused.

Jann grabbed Iris and Kristen, "This is Iris and Kristen." She smiled and pulled out their earphones. Then heard the sound of two girls' groans.

"Why do you ruin my life?" Iris said to her younger sister.

"Because you don't try to ruin mine!" Jann said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Kristen just rolled her eyes and said, "You guys don't make sense…"

"Wait!" Seth said, "How old are you guys?"

"I'm 22," I said.

Jann smiled her 'award winning' smile and exclaimed, "I'm 17!" she started giggling like she always did after doing that smile.

Collin's POV

Oh. My. God. Her laugh is so cute, and that smile! Thanl the lord for giving me this beautiful creature.

"20," Iris said with no emotion.

Kris sighed and said, "14."

"Cool," Seth said.

Brady looked at all of them, "So you guys just moved h-" all of a sudden he stopped himself and just stared at Kris. What is with them, do we look weird to them?

The rest of the guys and Leah were laughing, "Nice one Bray" I heard Leah say.

The rest of the time, Jann was avoiding eye-contact with me. She probably thought I was a weirdo. Leah and Kyle were just staring and smiling at each other. She is so lucky; he looks like he likes her. Brady was making conversation with Kristen. They were laughing. Iris was texting someone and standing by herself. Paul and Jann looked like bestfriends. They were laughing and making jokes. I shook my head at that. The rest of the group was doing their own thing. I looked to Jann and she was staring straight at me, then she turned her head back to Paul. She started blushing and I smirked.

Quil walked up to Paul, "Time to work."

"Okay," Paul said, and then he whispered something to Jann. It was unbearable for me to hear, it was weird. Then they walked away.

She turned to me and smiled, she started walking towards me, "Hey there, stranger."

"Hey," I said, "you seemed to have fun with Paul."

"Yeah well, we relate," she shrugged. We just stared at each other for a few seconds, then we burst out laughing, "Why are we laughing?"

"I really don't know." After a few more moments of laughter, it died down, "So, you liking La Push yet?"

"So far yeah," she smiled then whispered to probably herself, "Now that I met you."

"I like that I met you too." She started blushing again, "So why do you and your siblings look so different?"

She froze and had a blank face. Suddenly she just started smiling at me, "That's confidential."

"Seriously?"

"No joke, it is. Right, Kyle?"

Kyle looked at us confused, "What?"

"Just say yes!" she ordered.

"Fine then, yeah"

She smirked, "See!"

"He didn't know what you were talking about." I said crossing my arms. She looked defeated.

Jann sighed, "Look, I wish I could tell you, but I can't. it's a family type, thing."

"You can tell me anything."

"Not with this," my imprint looked down and silently said, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Swear, if you can't then that's okay."

There was rustling in the bushes behind me, so I turned around, "Collin! I heard what happened." Jared screamed while messing up my hair.

"Dude!"

"I'm Jared, you must be Jann. Right?"

"Yeah," she giggled.

Iris' POV

I walked up to Kyle, who was talking with Embry and Leah, "Hey I'm going home. It was nice meeting you guys." For the first time I looked at the two. Leah was really pretty. I looked at Embry and was hypnotized. That was until I felt my pocket vibrate.

I had been texting my ex the whole time here. We had been done for a year now, but I found out he lived in Seattle, so now we're thinking about meeting up.

_How bout I go down to La Push on Friday? – Jack_

Was I really ready to meet him so soon? Damn, this is weird, "Kyle, do you remember Jackson?"

"You douche of a boyfriend? Yeah. So glad you guys broke up." Kyle rolled his eyes. Embry started to growl, but I ignored it.

"Look, he's changed and-"

Kyle cut me off and shook his head, "You wanna get back with him don't you?"

"Look, we're just meeting up on Friday."

"Do whatever you want, but if he hurts you again, I better hear an I told you so!" with that I started walking across the street. Rude much?


End file.
